Radio station systems for delivering advertising and other media content inventory are primarily disconnected and locally operated. Network originated programming and commercial advertising content is usually distributed manually and inefficiently to local media outlets. For example, local media outlets typically either receive a fax, e-mail, or manually visit a website to acquire instructions and content from a network or other media content provider. The visits are typically are repeated in a manually-intensive manner often on a daily basis. These repetitive manual processes are inefficient, require a trained staff and are error prone.
Arrangements that provide solutions to the described problems are less than perfect. The few systems that are integrated are connected only locally or in some cases regionally. None of these systems provide an enterprise-wide or nation-wide connection of distributed media outlets. Further, traditional systems offer little in the way of automation, extensibility and near time placement of advertising or other media content across multiple regions. Traditional systems do not enable media content providers to select available spots from nationally distributed media outlets, automatically upload and transmit content to distributed media outlets and receive an automated verification of the broadcast of the media content.